


The Kryptonian Witcher In The Billionaire's Bed

by Lupindraco



Category: Faerie Folklore, Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clark Kent Angst, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Clark Kent is Superman, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Person Lex Luthor, Good Sibling Eskel (The Witcher), Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Immortal Roach (The Witcher), Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Lex Luthor Finds Out Clark Kent is Superman, Lex Luthor Hurts Clark Kent, Minor Eskel/Triss Merigold, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Parental Vesemir (The Witcher), Part-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Lex Luthor, Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Queen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is So Done (The Witcher), Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Triss Merigold Ships It, Vesemir is So Done (The Witcher), Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: Clark Kent decides that he will both finally tell Lex Luthor that he is actually Superman and depending on how he reacts to the news he will ask him to marry him. However after he returns to his own home after visiting his parents he discovers that the man that he is planning to marry had put Kryptonite all over so he will have to find a way to hide all the effects of the green crystal, which will be difficult since his boyfriend can tell that some thing is very wrong with him. Clark is quite surprised to also find a network of naturally lead lined caves that are currently being used by a fairy vampire man as well as several warriors called Witchers, an Elven archer with a human boyfriend, and a couple of very powerful sorceresses that all call him Geralt, so what exactly is going on here?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	The Kryptonian Witcher In The Billionaire's Bed

He was both actually pretty excited and he was also of course very much nervous about what exactly that he was currently planning to do. Clark had decided that he was finally going to tell Lex, his boyfriend for almost fourteen years now since they had first met while they were in high school together that he is Superman. He could remember it like it was yesterday, he was in the library reading a couple of slavic folklore after he had finished studying the mythology of other countries when he had heard a boy complaining about how he should be learning along side scientists instead of these tired people and he had looked up to see a bald but very handsome boy that was just about his age wearing a black suit sitting by one of the windows, then he was in love with him. Clark had told Lex that he was just going to check on the house but in actuality he was going there to tell Martha that he was planning on telling him the truth and asking him for his hand in marriage. Of course for very much obvious reasons she was very nervous about him telling the very same man that was constantly trying to kill him that he is in actuality living in the same mansion with him and that he even also wants to marry him too but he had reassured her that he will be fine, after all said man can be pretty kind as well. Clark had apparently just managed to do so well enough that she had even given him the family ring that his adoptive father had given to her when he had asked her as he was going to ask Lex as well. 

He had then arrived home to the large mansion in Matropolis and he could smell something very delicious some where in the very large building, he had just then realized that he had not really eaten very much food since he had initially left the town of Smallville and so his own stomach was demanding for food in possibly the loudest way that it could. 

Clark decided to find out where that smell was coming from so that he could get his stomach to stop making so many strange noises, but when he had walked in to the house he had suddenly started to feel weak and then he fainted. He then had woken up in his large bed there with a very exhausted looking Lex by his side and he probably would have kissed him if he was not too tired to even sit up to do so, which was a shame since he looked like he could use some affection after apparently taking care of him. Especially while Clark was probably on the floor when he had gotten there, which had most probably given him quite a surprise for him and not the good kind of surprise at all. 

He looked around as best as he could with out getting out of the very comfortable bed and he realized that there was actually kryptonite all over the room that he was in as well as quite possibly the entire house as well. 

Clark had just then realized exactly what had happened back there, since lately as Superman he had been checking almost all of Lex's supposedly abandoned warehouses he must have thought that he had been looking for a weakness or something and decided to add some security measures just in case he came here. He was starting to get even more worried about all of this and is possible soon to be husband as well. So the current question is did Lex find out that Clark is in actuality the much very same Kryptonian man that he has perpared against? 

Then the man in question woke up there. 

"Clark, are you okay? Do you feel better?" Lex had asked him sounding almost panicked. "Do you remember what had happened to you when you had fainted back there. 

He could tell that he was very worried about him.

"Well, when I got home I had noticed that there was kryptonite all over the room and when I got closer to get a better look at it I started to feel kind of weak then I had just fainted." He had answered. 

"Are you certain that you had started experiencing all of these symptoms after approaching the kryptonite, because that was only supposed to affect Superman?" Lex asked, meaning that he still does not know that he is actually very much the very Kryptonian that he had been trying to keep from getting too close to him. 

"Yeah, they had started when I gotten closer to some of that kryptonite." He had answered him. "How much of it exactly is in the house by the way?"

"About three hundred pounds of it inside of the entire building to be exact, and now that I think about it I had not really done enough research on it's effects on humans." Lex said as well as answered his question about all of the kryptonite. "I should have looked in to it, even if it does not appear to have the same effect on us as it had on Superman it could very well actually be just as harmful to us as it is to him."

"Well, it is not like it is entirely you're fault." He had replied. 

"Yes it is Clark, I am the one that put all that kryptonite in to our own home and now it is making you sick because of me!" He said as he hugged him tightly yet he was gentle to him. 

"That is okay Lex, I actually forgive you." He had replied to him just as his stomach had growled very loudly once again which was actually pretty embarrassing to say the very least even though no one else was around to hear exactly how hungry he currently is there. "Although if you could I would enjoy having some very very very big cakes."


End file.
